only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
1985
NOTE: The remainder of Series 4 was from January to April of 1985. The 1985 Xmas special "To Hull and Back" was set in the summer of 1985. "White Mice" was set in late 1985. *'Early January', Grandad Trotter suffers a stroke and is admitted to Peckham General Hospital, then later to St. Mary's Hospice. *'Mid January', Grandad Trotter dies at St. Mary's Hospice, aged 79. *'Mid to late January', Trigger nicks the fag machine from The Nag's Head, he then puts it back after nicking all the fags out of it. *'Mid to late January', Grandad has a huge funeral. It is a very snowy winter's day. A man with a white beard has attended, along with Del's cousin Stan Trotter and his stuck up wife Jean Trotter. The man with the beard introduces himself as Albert Trotter, Grandad's younger brother. At the wake, Albert conks out on one of the beds. At 11pm that night, everyone else has gone home and the tables laid out are full of empty beer cans and left over food. Del thinks there is an intruder but it is just Albert. Del and Rodney let him stay the night and Del will take him back to North London tomorrow morning. When Del does, he finds the caravan Stan and Jean lived at has been taken away and Albert's old duffel bag full of goods is where the caravan once stood. Albert says this is not the first time it happened. Del does not want anyone to replace Grandad. He does not want Albert to stay. Rodney reckons Del has changed, and he has got over Grandad's death so easily. Del says he has not started, as he has always played the cheerful happy go lucky guy, he does not know how to grieve. Del gives Albert £100 to leave. At The Nag's Head that night, Del sees Albert and agrees to let him move in. *'Mid February', 4 weeks have passed since Albert moved in. The Trotters are broke, they have not bought or sold anything for a month apart from a deep fat fryer to Mike. Also Del has ordered the fibreglass for Grandad's headstone. He says he will have to cancel as he cannot afford to pay them. It is a snowy winter's day and the Trotters park outside The Nags Head. Del says they could nick beer barrels to make money. Del says he will have to pawn all the jewellery again. After a drink in the pub, Albert falls down the pub cellar after he leaves the pub to go for a walk. Del comes up with an idea to sue the brewery for negligence. No guard rail or warning notice. An X ray reveals Albert has no broken bones or bruises. *'Late February', A court case is quickly assembled and it turns out Albert has had several previous lawsuits for falling down holes. He says he did it this time for Grandad's headstone. *'Early March', Rodney is in a band called A Bunch of Wallies. *'Mid March', Del agrees to be the manager of A Bunch of Wallies, but has to deal with the deranged Mental Mickey. Del stands up to Mickey though. Del is adamant they will never make it. *'17 March', A Bunch of Wallies play at the Shamrock Club, where the performance is not received very well, and a fight breaks out between the patrons, as Del, Rodney, Stew, and Charlie all escape while Mental Mickey enjoys himself fighting the patrons. *'Mid March', Rodney is kicked out of the band after a row with Mental Mickey, but a few days later the rest of them are on Top of the Pops. *'Late March', Del agrees to look after Boycie and Marlene's dog for a week, thinking it is a puppy. But it is a Great Dane named Duke. They take the dog out for runs. Rodney mixes up Duke's vitamin tablets with Albert's sleeping pills. They give Duke a turkey but only warm it up a bit and Albert is taken to hospital with food poisoning. The vets think that is what is wrong with Duke. Until Del and Rodney find out why Albert is so full of vitality and Duke is always sleeping. They laugh it off but agree not to tell Boycie when he returns from holiday. *'Late March', Rodney and Mickey Pearce place a 50p bet as to whether Rodney can bring a girl to the upcoming Nags Head disco. Del thinks it is £50 and sets up an old flame to date Rodney. He even pays her. Turns out she is a stripper. Rodney says he won the bet, for 50p. *'Early April', Del is up for a contract to buy a few hundred louvre doors from a factory in Nunhead. He has got a sample. If they dont get £2000 by tomorrow afternoon the deal is off. Denzel is now out of work, having been made redundant. Del says he must have redundancy money and says he will make Denzel rich but wants £2000 off him first. Del gets him drunk so he can hand the money over. Del has clinched the louvre door deal. But gets a call from Brendan O'Shaughnessey that the architect now wants Victorian Panel doors. Del and his mate Teddy Cummings had stolen the lovre doors. They are now £2000 in debt and Denzel's brothers are after them. Del, Rodney and Albert escape to he cemetery. Rodney has been doing studies on butterflies and says that he has seen a rare one. Del and Rodney try to catch it, climbing on roofs, and Rodney wading through a pond to get the butterfly which is worth £3000. Del is pleased and says to Denzel he has his money. Denzel is on his roller skates and slaps Del's hands, saying he will see him down the pub later, squashing the butterfly. *'April, May', Del manages to sell the louvre doors. Rodney dates a girl called Imogen. *'June', Del is approached by Boycie and Abdul his friend. They want Del to be a courier. For £15'000 Del has to take £50'000 in cash to Amsterdam, Holland and collect 28 diamonds to bring back. Del is worried that if he gets caught he may get 5 years in prison. Del agrees to the deal in the end. Rodney is not happy, he worries Del may get caught. While in the market, Del and Rodney bump into Roy Slater, the Chief Inspector. Roy Slater says that he knows about some diamond smugglers and that Boycie and Abdul are behind the scheme. Del wonders why Slater knows about Boycie. But Slater does not know who the courier is. When Slater leaves, Del phones Boycie and quietly tells him that Slater knows about him and Abdul but does not know who is picking them up and bringing them back. Boycie says his and Abdul's house may be under surveillance, and if they meet in a pub and Slater sees the 3 of them, he has the full story. He says they need to discuss the deal in a secluded place where no one will find them. Del suggests the back of Denzel's lorry that night while it is parked at the transport depot on Soweto Road. Del gets Rodney to keep a lookout and make an animal sound if he sees anyone. The 3 of them discuss the deal, they give Del the stash of £50'000 and also tell him the address of the diamond merchants in Amsterdam and also the airline costs. Rodney is coming, as he will be Del's diversion when they go through customs. Boycie and Abdul leave and run off into the night. At Peckham Police Station Slater gets a call from someone to say they saw 3 men break into a lorry at the Soweto road depot. Minutes later, Slater, PC Terence Hoskins and PC Parker arrive. Rodney makes a crow sound. Del opens the lorry back door slightly and sees police sniffing around. He hides under some old rags when they see the lorry unopen. Slater locks the door saying lorry drives invite crime. He puts it down to a hoax call. Del is locked in the lorry and Denzel drives off, Rodney follows. Del calls for Denzel but he does not hear him. Denzel does an overnight drive to Kingston Upon Hull, Yorkshire. When he parks up for a breakfast, Rodney rescues Del. Del is not happy that he is in Hull. He sees some boats, and decides to go to Holland by boat seeing as Roy Slater has all the airports covered, waiting for the courier. They get their uncle Albert to get a train from London to Hull. A few hours later he arrives and will be the captain. Del gets a boat for a good price and they sail off into The North Sea. They get lost and that night, Del assaults Albert for being so useless and saying useless things. Rodney has to restrain Del. The following day, Del shouts to an oil rig worker who points the direction to Holland. Albert sails to Amsterdam. They arrive and Del swaps the money for the daimonds. Everything is going well. Boycie and Abdul are pleased. Hendrik Van Kleefe phones Slater and says Derek Trotter is the courier. On the way home they get lost at sea again, they see a ferry the Zebrugge to Hull ferry but it is going to Zebrugge so they wait for it to turn round them follow it back. Upon landing back in Hull, they drive back down to Peckham. When they get back to the Nag's Head, Slater, Hoskins, and Parker have the place surrounded. Slater has them banged to rights. He counts the diamonds and says the right amount. Del is suspicious as to how Slater knew Boycie and Abdul were behind the scheme and how he knew the amount of diamonds in that bag. Slater admits he and Van Kleefe are in on the deal. Slater earns money as well as Van Kleefe and the couriers take all the risks. Slater says that Hoskins and Parker can leave, and that there are 2 ways to handle this, he takes them to the station and gets them all banged up for 5 years or he can take the diamonds and can leave and pretend it never happened. Slater takes the diamonds. He says he will be jetting off to sunnier climes. Del says that he is going where he should have stayed all the time, home. Rodney reveals he picked up the money, not Slater. Del thros it out of the window thinking it is fake. Rodney says it looked genuine. And Boycie said he never intended to pay Del funny money as he is not into plastic surgery. Hoskins drives Slater home, but turns off to a road block. Hoskins says the police knew about him for a while but had never caught him in possession until then. Hoskins has recorded what Slater is saying about being behind the smuggling expeditions. Slater says he can make Hoskins a rich man if he gets him out of this and the money from the other diamonds is in the bank account and Hoskins can have half. Hoskins refuses, and shows Slater the microphone where the police are on the other end. *'9th July', it would have been Grandad's 80th birthday. *'10th July', it would have been Joan Mavis Trotter's 60th birthday. *'August/September', It is the 20th anniversary of the death of Albie Littlewood. *'Rest of 1985', Slater is remanded in custody awaiting trial. He is soon released on bail, probably paying for it out of his own savings, and while on bail, he has stashed 10 diamonds away at home, and deposits them with a Bond Street diamond merchant, they dont find out who he is and think he is just an ordinary bloke stashing diamonds away for a rainy day later. *'Second half of 1985', Del and Eric at The Starlight Rooms have a disagreement and Eric accuses Del of doing him out of £500. *'November/December time', Roy Slater's diamond smuggling trial occurs. He is given a 5 year prison sentence. He has been done for smuggling 78 diamonds in total, including the 28 diamonds Boycie and Abdul had smuggled in. But Slater has 10 diamonds stashed away in a Bond Street merchants in case he is convicted so that he can have a windfall when released. The police do not know anything about those 10 hidden diamonds. *'Christmas 1985', Del tries to sell cages. Prev Year 1984 Next Year 1986 Category:Years